


Terrible Idea

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lorne/Sheppard, Earthside, why you shouldn't drink with your CO. Explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Idea

This, Evan reflected, had been a Terrible Fucking Idea.

He’d known it from the second Sheppard had given him that _look_ back at the mountain, just as he’d known that he wouldn’t say no. Back on Atlantis, maybe, he could’ve passed him of to Ronon or Teyla or even McKay, because they were better at dealing with this shit than he was, better at helping Sheppard out of his own misery than he could ever be.

But Atlantis was no longer theirs, Teyla and Ronon were still in Pegasus, and McKay was on a plane to Area 51. So when Sheppard had burst into Evan’s quarters that night, given him a look and said, “We’re going to go get really, really fucking drunk,” he’d nodded, put down his book, and followed Sheppard out.

Evan was in a mood to get really, really fucking drunk, anyway. The past week of his life had been a hellhole of epic proportions. In the interest of keeping his CO sane after they’d realized they were being kicked out of their home, Evan had played the good little Boy Scout and handled a lot of the shit that it would take to move their entire expedition back to Earth. He’d made announcements, directed the moving day, packed up shit that nobody thought to pack up.

And then, when they’d gotten back to Earth, they’d been assigned temporary quarters in the mountain – “don’t even think about leaving,” had been Landry’s order – and given just enough time to dump their shit inside said quarters before being whisked away to meeting after meeting. He’d kept up his game face, filing in for Sheppard and Weir when they’d fallen silent, or gotten that _look_ on their faces, or when the answer would have gotten Sheppard court-martialed, or…

Evan shook his head. Fucking terrible week.

But it had started to get better when they’d hit the bar. They’d driven way the fuck out of Colorado Springs, far enough away that he hadn’t even blinked when Sheppard directed him to a motel and stepped out, returning in ten minutes with a key card. He was planning on getting smashed, and it appeared that Sheppard had the same idea in mind, so neither of them would be in any state to drive home tonight.

Someone had realized that the expedition members needed a fucking break, so they’d found out that they had the next three days off, to spend how they pleased, before they went back and figured out What Comes Next. Evan suspected Harriman had something to do with it. Harriman was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for, and the man had a direct line into Landry’s brain that nobody else could compete with.

So Sheppard had shown up at Evan’s door, and they’d driven away, and now they were in the process of getting really, really fucking drunk. Which was why Evan was realizing, with more than a little bit of dread, that this whole thing was going to go down in a fiery ball of wreckage.

Evan had noticed Sheppard on Atlantis. It was hard not to; all the women definitely did, and Evan had seen more than one of the men sneaking looks his way as well. Hell, the City itself opened up for him like a whore wherever he walked. But Evan had more sense in his head than to jump the first attractive guy who crossed his path, especially when that guy was his CO. Especially when it would get him kicked out of Atlantis and the Air Force. Especially when the man in question was, Evan was fairly certain, straight.

Except now, Evan was noticing the way the lights reflected in Sheppard’s eyes, the way he smiled when Evan made a stupid attempt at a joke, the way his stupid fucking hair framed his face. And Evan now knew Sheppard well enough to know that the other man wouldn’t report anything if Evan slipped up, was too good of a guy for that. And Evan was very suddenly reminded of the fact that the very attractive, increasingly more inebriated man next to him was no longer anywhere near his chain of command.

Fuck. Evan tossed his head back and drained his drink, signaling for another.

He felt a warm hand, suddenly, in the small of his back, felt someone lean over his shoulder to signal the barkeep, and turned. It was a guy, someone he’d never seen before, talking conversationally with the man behind the bar as his thumb stroked down Evan’s spine through his shirt. Evan shifted away, and the guy looked down, gave Evan a wink, and walked off, drink in hand.

Evan stared after the guy, his mind working frantically as he took in details that he hadn’t before in his determination to get as drunk as possible. Details like the atmosphere, which was decidedly masculine. Things like the clientele, who were all male.

He swung back around to stare incredulously at Sheppard, who gave him that damn sexy smirk and drawled, “You know, I should have known it was a bad idea to bring you here. Of course you’d get hit on within ten minutes of walking through the door.”

“Are we seriously-” Evan’s voice cut off and he gestured around them.

“Yeah,” Sheppard said, taking a sip from his glass. “You want to go somewhere else?”

Evan was positive that he hadn’t meant it the way Evan had taken it. Reasonably sure. But then, until about two minutes ago, he’d been just as sure that Sheppard would never visit a place like this, wouldn’t even know where to find one.

He took a long pull from his glass. “No,” he said finally. “We can stay here.”

The smirk he got back was perfect, and Evan found it hard to tear his gaze away from Sheppard’s face. Fuck. He drained his glass and signaled to the barkeep again.

“You know,” Sheppard said some time later – half an hour? an hour? – “I’m pretty drunk.”

“You’re pretty _not_ drunk,” Evan replied. His drink was halfway to his mouth before he realized what he’d said and froze. _Fuck_.

Sheppard’s face was a mixture of amusement and something else – satisfaction? Evan slowly lowered his drink back to the bar and slowly turned to face Sheppard. “I didn’t mean for-”

He was cut off as Sheppard grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. He pulled back a second later, far enough to gauge Evan’s reaction, and Evan leaned in again, kissing him back.

“That answers that question,” Sheppard said against his lips when Evan pulled away.

“What question?” Evan asked, breathing a little harder than he’d thought he might be doing tonight.

“Whether or not you’d punch me out for trying that.” Evan leaned his forehead against Sheppard’s and laughed. Sheppard grinned.

“So, I’ll ask again,” Sheppard said. “You want to go somewhere else?”

“Yes,” Evan breathed, signaling for the check. They paid the tab and tried to walk casually to the car, a loaner from the SGC, but Evan was sure they were both walking far too quickly for it to seem anything other than what it was. The wind cut through Evan’s alcohol haze enough for him to ask, “You good to drive?”

Sheppard flashed him a smirk that went straight to his dick. “I can manage.”

They were back at the motel in about four minutes flat, and Evan only had time to think_ this was his plan all along_ as he glimpsed the room’s single queen-sized bed before Sheppard was pushing him against the wall and leaning in. Evan opened his mouth as Sheppard’s head leaned towards him and moaned as the other man’s tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. His hands reached out and grabbed at Sheppard’s hips, puling the other man flush against his body.

Sheppard groaned and pulled back a little, and Evan’s hands dropped. “Too much of that,” he panted, standing in front of Evan, “and this, while fun, will be it for tonight.”

Evan smiled wickedly and pulled Sheppard close again, angling their bodies so he could grind into Sheppard’s hip. The other man swore and captured Evan’s mouth again. Evan felt his head hit the wall behind him as Sheppard devoured him.

He moaned when Sheppard pulled away, leaning forward to try to bring him back, and Sheppard chuckled. The sound came out low and dangerous.

“God, you’re needy.”

“Yes, sir,” Evan ground out, and Sheppard’s eyes flickered.

“Not in here,” he said, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching, their faces so dizzyingly close together that Evan’s focus swam. “Not in here.”

Evan nodded briefly, feeling his lips ghost over Sheppard’s again before he pulled back. Evan moaned again, and Sheppard looked down at him and smirked and God, he had to stop doing that or Evan was going to come in his pants.

“What are you up for?” Sheppard asked, leaning close to Evan’s ear as he dropped his voice. “What do you want?”

Evan rasped out, “Fuck me, Sheppard,” before grinding his dick into Sheppard’s hip again. “Bend me over and fuck me till I can’t see straight.”

Sheppard’s only response was a growl as he backed away and headed to his overnight bag. He reached into the front pocket and tossed condoms and lube onto the bed before turning around and stripping off his shirt. Evan quickly caught up with the program and tore his own clothing off.

Sheppard was standing in his boxers across the room, though the thin fabric did nothing to hide the fact that he was hard. Evan swept his eyes up to Sheppard’s face and saw the other man staring at him with a look of such utter _want_ that it made Evan’s dick twitch. Sheppard’s mouth curled into that _fucking_ smirk and Evan groaned as Sheppard walked towards him. In three steps, he was in front of Evan, pushing him towards the bed roughly.

Evan fell to the bed and twisted onto his back, pulling at Sheppard until the man covered him. He reached for Sheppard’s face, pulling him down into a hot, dirty kiss that left both of them panting. Evan closed his eyes as Sheppard propped himself up and reached for the lube he’d grabbed from his bag. He heard the lid click open and the sound of Sheppard squirting the bottle and then _God_, Sheppard hand a finger circling at Evan’s entrance.

Evan thrust down at the finger and Sheppard obliged, sliding it up and in roughly. Evan hissed at the burn but Sheppard didn’t pull out, instead twisting and thrusting and Evan arched his back, moaning like a whore and he didn’t even care. And then Sheppard was adding a second finger and the twisting and scissoring continued until Evan was talking through his ragged breath, wondering how he still had the brain capacity to form words.

“God Sheppard, I – _oh_ – just – _fucking Christ_ – I’m not going to _break_-”

The fingers pulled out and Evan almost whined but then Sheppard was back, right against him, and he whispered, “Ready?” in a voice that would haunt Evan’s fantasies for the rest of his life. Evan moaned and grasped at Sheppard’s back and Sheppard _moved_ and Evan felt his world come apart.

Sheppard thrust, deep and fast, his fingers trailing through the come on Evan’s stomach as he groaned and gasped above him. Evan panted, moaning and writhing as Sheppard pounded into him, until the other man pulled almost all the way out and then shoved all the way back in, shuddering and quaking.

Sheppard managed to not collapse on top of him, rolling off to the side as they collected the shattered pieces of the room around them and arranged them into a picture that made sense. Evan regained his sense of equilibrium first.

“We’re gonna have to try that again when we’re not drunk,” he decided aloud. “Maybe I can hold it together for more than ten seconds.”

He felt Sheppard laugh next to him. “Agreed,” he drawled out, propping himself up slightly. “Hey, two more days of leave.”

Evan gave him the dirtiest smirk he could summon as Sheppard stood from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He heard the sink start and stop before Sheppard walked back out and tossed him a damp washcloth.

Cleaning himself off, Evan decided that he’d been wrong before. This was a Brilliant Fucking Idea.


End file.
